


猫（3）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（3）

趁今天有空二更嘻嘻

接下来的几天可能都会很忙不一定能更新

吃醋的铁真是太可爱了嘻嘻

小恶魔PP也超可爱嘻嘻

我到底啥时候才能开始更足球少年的坑呀

 

————我是分割线先生————

 

Peter的破坏力简直惊人，隔几天基地就要换一批家具：第一天客厅的布艺沙发被Peter刨出一个洞，满基地的人都在找它的时候，它窝在沙发里睡得正香，找到之后也说什么都不肯从沙发里出来；前天Steve和Bucky的床垫被挠坏了，这个小恶魔被抓住的时候嘴里还叼着一坨床垫里的填充物；昨天又把Tony的一柜子高定西装咬的惨不忍睹……

可偏偏Peter装得一手好可怜，一旦被抓住它就会用一双大眼睛滴溜溜地瞧着你，泫然欲泣仿佛知道自己做错了的模样让人不得不原谅它，更别提还有Bucky, Natasha, Wanda这种觉得Peter做啥都没错的猫奴了，而实际上它下次还是会干坏事。

虽然那些西装Tony本来就不会再穿第二次了，但他觉得还是应该好好教育一下Peter。

Tony深吸一口气，拎起Peter命运的后脖颈，刚准备开口教育一顿，对上Peter的眼睛之后……

Tony内心os：我天这太可爱了我被可爱死了我刚为什么要把它拎起来来着的？

Tony，卒。

 

最后教育Peter的重任就落到了一向最老干部的Steve肩上。在一人一猫闭门交谈了快一个小时之后，Peter的行为似乎确实收敛了一些。

Tony有些生气，说不上自己到底是在气Peter听了Steve的话，还是在是自己不争气一看到Peter那个可怜兮兮的样子就生不气起来，即使他也知道它是装的。

 

这是Tony今天第21次把试图趴到他腿上撒娇的Peter抱开。Peter被他莫名其妙的闷气搞得摸不着头脑，站在沙发上盯着假装看报纸其实一个字都没看进去的Tony看了一会儿，扭头走开去找Bucky了。

Tony气呼呼地把报纸拍在茶几上，双臂抱在胸前，靠着沙发，心里开始骂Peter：怎么不多看我一会儿，再试试爬我腿上，再多试一次我就不生你的气了！怎么这么容易放弃！哼！

想着想着，Tony气不过，拉了去厨房接水喝的Sam就去训练室打排位了。Sam看着Tony那黑的像锅底的脸，心里暗暗叫苦，寻思着又是谁惹了这位祖宗了。

 

Tony排位打到第四局，正在大杀四方的时候，听到Bucky的声音极快地由远及近：“Peter，快回来！不要打扰他们训练！”

“怎么了？”Tony头也不回，甚至连一个眼神都没有分给一直在脚边打转的Peter。

“Peter真的太聪明啦！刚刚Peter过来一直拽我裤脚，然后给我一通比划，意思是让我带它去买甜甜圈。”

Tony低下头去。Peter叼着甜甜圈的袋子，一脸期待地看着他。

Tony叹了口气，一边心想，可真是拿你没办法，一边丢了鼠标键盘，接过甜甜圈，一边把Peter抱到怀里。

Sam大叫：“S**t! Tony这可是排位赛！你好歹打完这把再撸猫啊！”

Tony懒洋洋地抬眼看了赛况一眼，漫不经心地开口：“Bucky你来替我打吧！”

“什么？可是我打不好上单啊！Tony等等你去哪儿！”

“撸猫。”Tony头也不回地走了。

 

Tony的卧室。

Tony抱着Peter在床尾的沙发上坐下。把Peter放在腿上后，Tony打开甜甜圈的袋子，拿出一个，把它一点点的掰碎，喂Peter一点，自己吃一点。

Peter努力地收了收自己的几颗尖牙。Tony感觉有些奇怪，猫的舌头上的倒刺舔过指尖，湿湿的，暖暖的，还有些痒，挠的Tony的心里也痒痒的。

“你个小没良心的，”Tony轻轻地象征性地揪了揪Peter的耳朵，Peter歪过头，不明所以地看着他，“怎么Steve教育你你就乖乖听话了？你可是我的，知不知道？”

Peter伸出爪子推推Tony的小臂，示意他继续喂它甜甜圈。

Tony把甜甜圈放下，把Peter举到眼前：“以后你只能听我的话，听到没有？”

突如其来的悬空让Peter有些不知所措。Peter不断扭动着身躯，想要找到一个支撑点。

“你看着我！你到底听明白没有呀！”

一人一猫对视了半天，Peter忽然伸出舌头在Tony脸上舔了舔，然后把头送到Tony脸上，眯着眼讨好地蹭了蹭。

Tony快速地沦陷得不知道东南西北了，心想，管它什么听谁的，跟谁玩的好，我想要的时候能让抱过来撸一会儿就完事儿了，Peter开心就好。

 

哎，可真是一个没有原则的男人。


End file.
